Hunter and the Wolves
by Dramione-lovin-Slytherdork
Summary: Sam and Emily adopt a 15 year-old girl named Hunter. She's not your average girly girl, so what will our favorite tempermental werewolf think of her? ON HIATUS
1. Meet the Parents, Well, Sort Of

**Well, another story. Here we go :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet the Parents. Well, Sort Of**

"Hunter, please get the twins and come into my office." Miss McCloyd says as she passes by my room. "I have someone I want you guys to meet. Oh yeah, Hunter, put some decent clothes on."

I sigh and say, "Okay." I get off of my bed and step into the hallway, "Miss McCloyd wants us in her office. She said something about us meeting someone."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Says the less annoying twin, Marissa.

"Yeah, leave us alone, Hunter. We're busy trying to see what looks good on us. Not that you would understand that, seeing as how ugly you are." Markayla sneers nastily.

They are sitting on Marissa's bed looking at Vogue and circling outfits they want.

Gosh, they are so rude and ugly, I think disgustedly as I walk back to my room. Not physically, of course. Physically, they are two of the prettiest people I have ever seen. They both have deep russet skin with almond shaped brown eyes, full lips and nice noses, thanks to their Navajo background. But, inside, they are the nastiest and most prejudiced people I have ever met.

Sure, I can be mean, but only if it's asked for. And, in my defense, I'm not that bad looking, either. I mean, I have long, curly hair like Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter books-but way more manageable- and my hair is the color of Draco Malfoy's- a really light, almost white, blonde. I like to joke with Andrew, my best friend, that I'm their secret love child-His obsession with anything and everything Harry Potter is almost as big as mine. Which is saying something, considering that I have 5 Harry Potter related caps, a tank top with Draco Malfoy on the front of it, a Dark Mark tattoo(fake, of course), a T-shirt with Fred and George on the back and WWW for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on the front, and a T-shirt with "Potter's mine" on the back with his face on the front. I also have a Gryffendor quidditch jersey with "Potter" and "#1" on it as well as a Slytherin one with "Malfoy" and "#1" on it. I also have a T-shirt that says "Voldy for President"-but, anyways, back to describing me. I have green eyes. My eyes are a forest green around the pupil, a ring of lighter green around that, and then another ring of forest green around the lighter green. I have a small nose and full lips-well, full for a white girl.

And, unlike the twins, I am not flat. They are both A cups while I am a D cup. They are size 2 in pants while I am a size 8. And they are both 5'7 while I, on the other hand, am 5'4 if I stand on my tippy toes. They might weigh 110lbs soaking wet; I weigh 120lbs, easy. They couldn't fight to save their lives, while I am a very good fighter, if I say so myself. They bruise their big toe or break a nail and start bawling and screaming bloody mary; I have broken bones before and not shed a single tear. The only thing we have in common are our slender shoulders, long, slim finger, small wrists and ankles, and the ability to wrap our hands around our waists and have our index fingers touch. I'm serious; my waist belongs to a skinny 9-year-old, while the rest of me belongs to a fully developed woman.

I like to think that the reason the twins hate me is because they're jealous. Not that they hate me because I'm not afraid to speak my mind and often do just that. Or because I put glue in Marissa's hair and a spider on Markayla when I was nine. I was a mean little kid, but, in my defense, they pissed me off. I can't remember how, but they did.

Anyways, enough of a recap of why they hate me. I need to change my clothes. I pull on a pair of shorts on top of my boy boxers and pull a tank top that says "Have a nice day…" on the front and "…somewhere else" on the back. I slip on my black flip flops and head downstairs.

If I'm right, which I think I am, Marissa and Markayla are already downstairs, waiting for me so everyone can be introduced. Suck-ups.

* * *

Oh, looky here. I was right. Marissa and Markayla are dressed alike in khaki knee length skirts and black ballet flats. Marissa has a blue polo shirt on and Markayla has on a red polo shirt. Both have nice peals in their ears and a gold necklace on a piece. They also have a small amount of make-up on.

I, on the other hand, have my eyes outlined in thick eyeliner and dark mascara coats my long, thick, and slightly curled eyelashes. I also have my small diamond nose ring in and a row of studs up both ears. Fun fact: I also have my belly button pieced. Right now the bar is green. Slytherin green. Gosh, I still think my letter from Hogwarts got lost in the mail. 'Cuz I am pure Slytherin through and through.

Miss McCloyd looks a bit put out with my choice of outfit, but I don't really care. I'm 15, for goodness sake; don't expect me to dress like the prissy suck-ups. "Ah, finally Hunter had decided to grace us with her presence." That's what I like her so much. She's not afraid to get sarcastic and doesn't walk on eggshells around us.

She hurries to me and pushes me toward the couch where the twins are. They wrinkle their noses in disgust at me choice of an outfit and I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at them. Miss McCloyd says, "Now, none of that. Our guests will be here soon. They said that they would like to adopt." She says pointedly.

We know what that means. That means no more having to move around; no more having to share a house, and sometimes a room, with complete strangers.

"So who are the oh-so-mysterious-" I began, but was cut off by the office door opening and a deep voice asking, "Excuse me, Miss McCloyd?"

My jaw dropped open as the body attached to the voice appeared in the doorway. Dang. This man has to be at least 6'6. He also has deep russet colored skin and the tell-tale features of a Native American. Not only that, but he has muscle. And I'm not talking about the muscle of a baseball player or even a football player; no, I'm talking about muscle like a heavy-weight champion in the WWE. I'm talking about a build like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

I quickly recovered as the door opened a bit further and a dainty Native American woman came through after him. I asmost gasped but held it in as her face came into focus. The twins weren't as quick as me and they gasped loudly; the man didn't seem to like this because he frowned darkly and pulled the woman into his side protectively. She has 3 long, thick white scars running along the left side of her face. She smiled at us, but the left side of her face is twisted down into a permanent grimace.

"Miss McCloyd," she began softly. "Did you tell them?"

"No, Emily, not yet. I was going to just now." She says and smiles gently.

"Marissa, Markayla, Hunter, this is Sam and Emily Uley, and they have decided to adopt one of you."

* * *

**So, how did I do? *bites nails nervously* Please leave a review and tell me. thx:)**


	2. Meet the Girls

**Yikes, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. Sorry. Anyway, how about this:**

* * *

**Me: *growls* Stupid disclaimer *starts strangling disclaimer with my bare hands***

**Hunter:Ahem...Um, imawitchywolfgirl?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Hunter: What are you doing?**

**Me: Just strangling the dis-er, nothing. Nothing at all. *Hurridly hides the broken and mangled disclaimer behind my back***

**Hunter: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Hunter: Ummm... Okay, then. Well, imawitchywolfgirl seems to be in denial, so I shall say the disclaimer. Imawitchywolfgirl does not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Me: *with crazy gleam in my eye* But I do own you and Andrew...**

**Hunter: *grabs Andrew and runs away* AHHHHHHHH! Crazy woman after us!**

**Me: *chases* You get back here! And I am not crazy! just mildly deranged.**

**jks lol**

* * *

Chapter 2:Meet the Girls

* * *

Then

"Marissa, Markayla, Hunter, this is Sam and Emily Uley, and they have decided to adopt one of you."

* * *

Now

_Hunter_

Well, that's nice. I sigh and glace at the twins. They're whispering and ogling Sam every once in a while.

Currently, we are waiting outside Miss McCloyd's office. Sam and Emily are in there with her discussing regulations for adoption.

Markayla says Sam's name and giggles. Erg. That's just pathetic, I think disgustedly. He is probably going to be their adopted father. If I know the twins, one won't go without the other.

I sigh again and stand up. "Well, I can see where I'm not wanted. Good luck and good riddance." They ignore me so I head up to Andrew's room.

"Hey, Andy." I call and flop onto his bed.

"Hey, Hun. What're you doing in my room?" He is sitting on his blue bean bag and playing God of War on his PSP (Play Station Portable).

"Eh. Got bored. The twins will probably be adopted today. They'll finally be outta my hair." I say contentedly.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, the people who're adopting are Native American and they want at least one older girl and add in the fact that they will probably want the adopted to look at least a little like them, it's not that hard to come to the conclusion that they will probably adopt the twins."

"Wow, you've really thought about this, haven't you?"

I shrug. "Not really."

He ignores me and continues. "Well, you don't know that they want the girls to look like them. For all you know, they could want you just because you're different. Besides, don't the adopters have to meet their adoptee? When they meet the girls, they'll be begging to have a go with you in the hopes that you'll be better. Not that you are." He adds meanly.

"Hey, I am nothing like those little brats!" I say and mock pout.

"Yes, I know. You are mean in your own way."

"Hey!" I hit him.

"Owww!" He whines. "You hit like a man."

"Good. I'm glad it hurts. Just be glad I didn't get Billy out," I threaten. Billy is my custom made baseball bat.

"Ugh." He shudders. "Believe me, I am."

We lapse into silence.

I sit up and study him after a few minutes. Tall, lanky, yet slightly muscled frame. Wide shoulders. Deep brown skin. Curly black hair, cut closely to his head. Full lips paired with a wide nose and high cheekbones. Deep brown soulful eyes framed by long, thick lashes. I sigh. "I'm bored."

"Is that why you've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes?" He asks, never taking his eyes off of his PSP.

"Yep," I say, popping the "P".

"Well, stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"How would you feel if I stared at you for like five minutes straight?"

I look away. "Touché."

* * *

_Miss McCloyd_

"Have you decided which girl you would like to meet with first?" I ask, smiling gently.

"Is it possible for us to meet with the twins? If we do decide to adopt one of them, I would like to adopt the other as well. I wouldn't want to separate them."

"Of course," I say calmly. Inside I'm doing a happy dance. Please let them be completely taken with Marissa and Markayla. Please, I beg in my head.

I am not very fond of either of them. To put it nicely, they're the meanest little twits I've ever had the displeasure to house. They're rude to the other kids and won't give Hunter a break. Of course, Hunter does egg them on from time to time; I think I would, too, though, if our positions were switched.

Hunter does retaliate often enough. She is ten times sneakier than they are, though, so she doesn't get caught as much as they do. She can also flip their little plots around so they end up getting the brunt of the embarrassment, pain, and etcetera, I think fondly.

"Wonderful!" Emily seems truly ecstatic about this. I just hope she's feeling the same when their meeting with the twins is over.

'Just let me go call them in here."

* * *

_Emily_

Miss McCloyd comes back into the room with the American Indian girls. "Sam, Emily, this is Marissa and Markayla." She says, pointing to each of them as she says their names.

"Hi, girls. I'm Emily and this is Sam."

One of them coughed and said something that sounded suspiciously like "no duh".

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"Nothing," Marissa says innocently. "Just clearing my throat." Sam scowls; great, she did say something insulting.

I force a smile. "Okay, then. Let's get started."

* * *

_Hunter_

A very smug Markayla and Marissa pass by Andrew's room and Marissa calls into the room. "Hey, loser. McCloyd wants you in her office, now."

I frown. Have I done anything this week that I can be called out on? I don't think so, but I can't be sure. "Whatever. Andy, have I done anything overly bad this week?"

"Um…Well, there was-oh, wait. That was last week. No, I don't think so."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, later. I got to go." I say, getting up and heading to the door.

"You be good now, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah," I call back, waving my hand dismissively.

* * *

_Emily_

Sam and I breath a collective sigh of relief as the girls leave. "Gosh, I thought they would never leave." He shudders. "They creep me out."

I grimace in agreement. "Lets hope the other girl is better."

* * *

_Hunter_

Okay. This is awkward.

I'm sitting in my chair drumming my fingers on my thigh. The Uley's are staring at me, most probably contemplating the pros and cons of having me.

Pro: I'm not a blubbering idiot who has a crush on Sam.

Con: I'm white and, therefore, look nothing like them.

Pro: I give respect to those who deserve it.

Con: I disrespect anyone whom I dislike or who I think doesn't deserve it.

Pro: I do my own laundry.

Con: I often stain my clothes by accident.

Pro: I can hold my own in any type of fight, whether it be verbal or physical.

Con: I have been kicked out of my past two schools because of fighting.

Pro: I get good(ish) grades.

Con: I often back-talk my teachers if they act like douche bags and end up getting temporarily suspended(okay, that was from throwing my pudding at Miss Kyle after she bad mouthed me in front of the whole class).

Pro:-

"So..." The ever-so-articulate Samuel starts off.

"So...what?" I ask, annoyed. I was busy going over my good and bad traits until he had to go and interrupt me.

"So...tell us about yourself. How old are you? How did you end up in foster care? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite kind of animal? When's your birthday? And other stuff like that."

"Well...15. My parents died in a car accident two years ago. Green. Lion. Febuary the 14th. I like to read in my spare time. I have my belly button pierced. My nose is pierced. My ears are pierced 5 times each. I have a tattoo. It says, " Be Strong." in green and in cursive writing. My best friend is Andrew and he is 17, turning 18 in one month. My favorite food is spagetti. I have been skydiving and bunjee jumping. Anything else you wanna know?"

They were slackjawed by now and they looked stunned. Emily recovered and said, "Um, not at the moment, no."

"Okay, then. I'll be going." I say cheerfully and skip out of the room.

* * *

**Soooo. I hope you like it! **

**Please leave a review. I have seen so many alerts and favorites for this story, but only 3 reviews(that I am very thankful for). Please? It's really encouraging and motivates me to write more :)**


End file.
